memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Profit oder Partner!
Der Große Nagus Zek beauftragt Quark Handelsbeziehungen mit einem Planeten aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zu initiieren. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Quark diskutiert gerade mit seinem neuen Kellner Pel über Profit, als sich der Große Nagus Zek über Subraumkommunikation bei ihm anmeldet. Zek will an Bord der Station eine Konferenz mit den Dosi aus dem Gamma-Quadranten abhalten. Quark soll mit von der Partie sein, Pel jedoch argwöhnt, dass er nur als Sündenbock für ein eventuelles Versagen dabei ist. Daraufhin ernennt ihn Quark zu seinem Assistenten. Was niemand weiß, Pel ist eine Ferengifrau. Die Verhandlungen über Tulabeerenwein gestalten sich schwierig, da die Dosi verärgert abreisen. Während Quark und Pel den Dosi hinterher reisen, entdeckt Rom Pels Geheimnis. Ohne Vertrag kehrt Quark zurück, doch haben ihm die Dosi zugesichert ihn mit den Karemma bekanntzumachen, einer wichtigen Macht im Dominion. Auf DS9 erstattet er dem Nagus Bericht, der ihn daraufhin erfreut zum Teilhaber an allen Geschäften mit dem Gamma-Quadranten macht. Von Rom erfährt er, dass Pel eine Frau ist. Sofort stellt er diese zur Rede. Um seinen Ruf nicht zu gefährden, verlangt er ihre sofortige Abreise. Später sitzen Quark und der Nagus zusammen beim Dinner. Pel schneit herein und enthüllt allen ihre wahre Identität. Zek droht daraufhin beiden mit dem Gefängnis, doch Quark kann ihn davon abbringen, dabei verliert er aber seinen Gamma-Quadranten-Profit. Bevor Pel DS9 endgültig verlässt, zeigt auch Quark seine Gefühle für Pel, doch er kann sie nicht begleiten. Er überreicht ihr 10 Barren goldgepresstes Latinum für den Neuanfang. Dann reist sie mit einem andorianischen Frachter ab. Langfassung Prolog Auf seinem abendlichen Rundgang vertreibt Odo den schlafenden Morn von der Promenade, während sich im Quark's eine Gruppe Ferengi zum Tongospielen zusammengefunden hat. Auch Jadzia Dax hat sich zu der Runde gesellt. Sie informiert Quark und seine Freunde darüber, dass Curzon dieses Spiel öfter gespielt hat, aber sie wäre ein weitaus besserer Spieler, als Curzon es jemals war. Einer der neuen Kellner, Pel will Quark unbedingt einen Vorschlag unterbreiten und lässt sich dabei nicht von Rom abhalten, der meint, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sei. Pel gibt Quark Sandbohnen zur Kostprobe und sagt, dass Quark sie benutzen könnte um seinen Absatz an Getränken zu steigern. Gramilianische Sandbohnen hemmen die Speichelproduktion und trocknen gleichzeitig das Gewebe der Zunge aus. Pel schlägt vor diese gegen die, den Gästen üblicherweise als Gratissnack angebotenen, Lokar-Bohnen zu ersetzten. Dies würde Quarks Profite vervielfachen. Quark ist beeindruckt, aber bevor die Konversation weiter geht, ertönt ein Alarm, der eine Subraumkommunikation auf dem persönlichen Kanal des Großen Nagus Zek ankündigt. Der Nagus bietet Quark die Möglichkeit mehr Profit zu machen, als er es sich jemals hätte erträumen lassen. Alles, was er tun müsse wäre, es sich zu verdienen. Akt I: Eine gute Gelegenheit ist selten billig thumb|leftthumb|Sisko und Kira teilen Zeks Vorliebe für Schnupftabak nicht Zek sitzt in Commander Siskos Büro, begleitet von seinem Diener Maihar'du. Er ist mit einer Spezies im Gamma-Quadranten namens Dosi in Kontakt getreten und plant eine Konferenz mit ihnen an Bord von Deep Space 9, aber Sisko und Major Kira haben einige Bedenken, was den Ruf der Ferengi betrifft. Zek zeigt sich sichtlich beeindruckt von Kira und will ihr den Hof machen. Er vergleicht Kiras Augen mit dem Glanz kibberianischer Feuerdiamanten. Um seiner Bitte, die Konferenz auf Deep Space 9 abhalten zu können Nachdruck zu verleihen, bietet er den Bajoranern 50.000 Kilo Brizeen-Nitrat an. Laut Major Kira würde dies ausreichen um die gesamte nördliche Halbkugel Bajors fruchtbar zu machen. Trotzdem ermahnt Sisko Zek noch einmal die Dosi fair zu behandeln. Zek möchte zunächst das Erz für 25% des üblichen Preises verkaufen, oder wenigstens zum Selbstkostenpreis. Erst auf Siskos Bemerkung hin, die Frage, ob die Konferenz auf der Station abgehalten werden kann, hänge von Kooperation der Bajoraner ab, erklärt sich der Nagus dazu bereit, das Erz den Bajoranern zu schenken. Mit Maihar'du an seiner Seite und Quark auf dem Boden, der ihm die Schuhe auszieht, erklärt Zek, dass Tulabeeren und Tulabeerenwein der Schlüssel zum Gamma-Quadranten sei. Er behauptet, dass sie der Ferengi-Allianz helfen werden, im Gamma-Quadranten Fuß zu fassen. Quark ist sofort derselben Meinung. thumb|In ihrem Quartier entledigt sich Pel ihrer Ohrläppchen Als Quark seinem Bruder Rom von dem neuen Vorschlag erzählt, zitiert Pel die 48. Erwerbsregel: Je breiter jemand lacht, desto schärfer ist sein Messer. Der junge Kellner scheint zu glauben, dass Zek Quark nur im Boot haben will, falls der Deal nicht aufgeht. Quark macht dies nachdenklich. Zum Unwillen seines Bruders bestimmt er daraufhin Pel als seinen Assistenten für die Verhandlungen. Als solcher will er 25 % von Quarks Profit. Er wird schließlich auf 20 Prozent heruntergehandelt. Roms Vorbehalte der Tatsache gegenüber, Pel so vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen schenkt Quark keine weitere Beachtung. Rom hat nach Quarks Meinung in geschäftlichen Dingen sowieso nur ganz kleine, weibliche Ohrläppchen. Akt II: Schwere Verhandlungen Schon bei ihrer Ankunft erweisen die Dosi sich als sehr aggressives Volk, als einer von ihnen wegen einer Meinungsverschiedenheit durch die Luftschleuse dem dort wartenden Empfangskomitee entgegengeschleudert wird. Es zeigt sich, dass die Dosi genau wie die Ferengi in erster Linie am Geschäftlichen interessiert sind. Bei dem anstehenden Meeting verzichten sie auf ein Willkommensessen mit den Repräsentanten Pel und Quark. Die zwei Vertreter der Dosi, Inglatu und Zyree, möchten sofort zum Geschäftlichen kommen. Als Chefunterhändler des Nagus fordert Quark von den Dosi 10.000 Fässer Tulabeerenwein und bietet im Gegenzug ein umfangreiches Warenpaket, unter anderem bestehend aus einem Subraumfeldmodulator und mehreren optischen Datenprozessoren. Inglatu ist allerdings nur zu dem Zugeständnis für 5.000 Fass bereit. Zyree meint, sie sollten doch lieber direkt mit dem Nagus reden. Als die beiden Ferengi jedoch hart bleiben, erklärt sich Inglatu bereit, darüber nachzudenken. Wenig später erscheint Maihar'du auf der OPS. Er überreicht Kira eine Halskette aus Latinum als Geschenk von Zek. Diese ist gar nicht begeistert von der Zuneigung des Ferengis. Zusammen mit Jadzia Dax diskutiert sie über deren Erfahrungen im gesellschaftlichen Umgang mit den Ferengi und der Einstellung der Ferengi zu Frauen. Bei einer abendlichen Runde Tongo spricht Zek Quark auf den aktuellen Stand der Verhandlungen an und meint, dass er es sich überlegt hat und nun 100.000 Fässer Wein haben möchte. Auf Quarks Bemerkung, es sei ja noch nicht mal sicher, dass er 10.000 bekomme, reagiert Zek äußerst unbeherrscht. Pel ergreift jedoch für Quark Partei und nimmt ihn in Schutz. Während er dem Nagus frische Rohrmaden besorgt, beginnt Quark sich zu wundern, warum Pel sich so für ihn einsetzt. Die Antwort, dass es ihr um die 20prozentige Beteiligung geht, hält Quark für einleuchtend. Jadzia, die das alles still beobachtet, beginnt zu verstehen, dass Pel mehr für Quark empfindet. Am nächsten Tag sitzen Pel und Jadzia gemeinsam im Replimat und unterhalten sich über Quark. Jadzia erzählt, dass Quark sie einmal zu einem gemeinsamen Besuch in der Holosuite überredet hat. Er hat dort ihr Kinderzimmer nachgebildet und auch wenn es nicht perfekt war, empfand sie es als nette Geste. Bis er sie dann küssen wollte. Pel stimmt zu, dass das absolut zu Quark passen würde. Bei der weiteren Unterhaltung bestätigt sich Jadzias Verdacht, dass Pel in Quark verliebt ist. Trotzdem stellt es für sie eine Überraschung da, dass Pel eine Frau ist. Auf dem Promenadendeck wird Zek von Kira angesprochen. Sie will ihm die Kette zurückgeben, was Zek mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis nimmt. Als sie sich verabschiedet, gibt ihr Zek noch mal einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Kira kann sich über dieses Verhalten nur wundern und denkt kopfschüttelnd über Jadzias Einstellung zu den Ferengi nach. Kurz darauf kommen Quark und Pel auf Zek zu. Auf die Frage nach dem Vertrag erwidert Quark, dass keiner zustande gekommen ist, die Dosi haben, nachdem er seine Forderung von 100.000 Fass überbracht habe, kurzerhand die Station verlassen. Zek wird daraufhin ausfallend und greift Quark verbal an. Dann schaltet sich Pel ein und schlägt vor, mit dem Schiff des Nagus in den Gamma-Quadranten zu fliegen, um von den Dosi den Vertrag unterzeichnen zu lassen. Akt III: Ferengi und Frauen thumb|Die Heimatwelt der Dosi Auf dem Flug dorthin überlegen die beiden, warum der Nagus auf einmal 100.000 Fässer von den Dosi erwerben möchte und ob er Quarks Verhandlungen vielleicht absichtlich scheitern lassen wollte. Pel meint, dass der Nagus wohl mehr wisse. Pel möchte nun mit Quark über eine andere Sache sprechen. In der Annahme, dass es dabei um eine höhere Beteiligung am Profit geht, blockt Quark sofort ab. Als sich Odo während der Abwesenheit von Quark in dessen Bar aufhält, bemerkt er, wie unglücklich Rom ist, wegen der Art, wie Pel sich zwischen ihn und seinen Bruder gedrängt hat. Odo meint, wenn er einen Bruder hätte, egal wie er zu ihm stünde, würde er nie zulassen, dass sich irgendjemand zwischen sie drängt. Rom beginnt über die Worte nachzudenken und kommt auf die Idee, dass Pel irgendein Geheimnis haben könnte, das er verwenden könnte, um ihn loszuwerden. Daraufhin bricht er in Pels Quartier ein und findet seine, oder vielmehr, ihre falschen Ohrläppchen. thumb|Tulabeerenwein Als Pel und Quark auf der Heimatwelt der Dosi eingetroffen sind und sich zu einer Art Marktplatz begeben haben, beobachten sie, wie ernst es die Dosi mit geschäftlichen Dingen wirklich meinen. Als sie endlich auf Inglatu treffen, fordert ihn Quark auf, seinen Daumenscan unter den Vertrag zu setzen. Trotz Quarks Hartnäckigkeit und der Bekräftigung, dass er nicht vorhat zu verschwinden, weigert sich dieser und geht weiter seinen Geschäften nach. Bis Quark dann kurzerhand eines der auf dem Platz aufgestellten Fässer umkippt, um sein Anliegen zu untermauern. Inglatu erklärt sich nun bereit, ihm 10.000 Fässer zu verkaufen. Doch Quark will weiterhin 100.000 Fässer, worauf Inglatu meint, dann bekäme er eben gar nichts. Akt IV: Wahre Absichten Am Abend kehren Quark und Pel gemeinsam in ihr Quartier zurück. Als Quark sich hinlegen und schlafen möchte und beginnt sich auszuziehen, wird Pel leicht nervös. Schließlich küsst sie ihn und will ihm die Wahrheit sagen. In dem Moment betritt Zyree das Quartier. Im Glauben die beiden gestört zu haben, will sie wieder gehen, wird aber von Quark eilig zurückgeholt. Sie erklärt, dass weder Inglatu, noch sie selbst, noch irgendein anderer Dosi in der Lage wäre, den Ferengi 100.000 Fässer Wein zu verkaufen, einfach weil es auf dem gesamten Planeten nicht so viele Fässer gebe. Sie ist jedoch bereit, für einen bestimmten Preis natürlich, sie mit den richtigen Leuten bekannt zu machen, mit den Karemma, einem wichtigen Mitglied des Dominion. Die beiden Ferengi sind sich nun endgültig sicher, dass es bei Zeks Plan tatsächlich darum ging, weitere Hinweise auf das Dominion zu bekommen, und es dabei weniger um den Wein selbst ging. Zurück auf dem Shuttle setzt Pel erneut dazu an, Quark die Wahrheit zu sagen und spricht ihn auch auf den Kuss an, doch der blockt ab und will von der Sache nichts wissen. Sie kehren zurück zu DS9, ohne den Wein gekauft zu haben, aber mit den Kontaktinformationen zu den Karemma. Zek ist sehr erfreut und verspricht, ihn an allen Geschäften im Gamma-Quadranten zu beteiligen. Während des gesamten Gesprächs mit Zek versucht Rom mit Quark zu sprechen. Als dieser endlich Zeit für ihn hat, enthüllt ihm Rom, was er über Pel herausgefunden hat. Diese sieht auch keinen Grund, es weiter abzustreiten, worauf Quark einen Ohnmachtsanfall hat. Auf der Krankenstation behandelt Doktor Bashir seine Verletzungen. Anschließend beschwört Quark seinen Bruder, dass dieser Punkt unbedingt geheim bleiben muss. Roms Verdacht, er könne etwas für Pel empfinden, schiebt er beiseite. Er meint, da es Frauen nicht erlaubt ist Profit zu machen und wenn heraus käme, dass er mit einer Frau zusammengearbeitet hat, würde er im Gefängnis landen. Rom meint jedoch, dass sie es Zek sagen müssten und, wenn Quark es nicht tue, er es notfalls selbst tun würde. Schließlich verspricht Quark Rom die Bar, wenn er das Geheimnis für sich behalten würde. Rom willigt daraufhin ein. Akt V: Traditionen und Gesetze Quark besucht Pel in ihrem Quartier und ist bestürzt darüber, das sie jetzt so offen ihre Weiblichkeit zeigt. Quark will ihr ein Angebot machen, er bietet Pel 10 Barren in Gold gepresstes Latinum als Startkapital für ein neues Leben. Worauf sie vorschlägt, sie könnten doch gemeinsam ein neues Leben anfangen. Schließlich erkennt sie jedoch, dass sich Quark zu stark in den Traditionen der Ferengi verwurzelt fühlt, um auf ihr Angebot einzugehen. Während eines gemeinsamen Dinners, an dem Zek Quark und Rom teilnehmen, kommt plötzlich Pel in den Raum gestürmt und enthüllt dem Nagus ihre wahre Identität. Eine "angezogene Frau" ekelt Zek an, und er droht Quark und Pel mit Gefängnis, doch dieser macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er ebenfalls von Pels Arbeit profitiert hat. Damit nicht herauskommt, dass der Nagus geschäftliche Ratschläge von einer Frau angenommen hat, bleiben sowohl Pel als auch Quark straffrei. Aber es wird Quark seinen Gamma-Quadranten-Profit kosten. Bei einem letzten intimen Gespräch mit Pel gelingt es nun auch Quark seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Trotzdem kann er nicht mit ihr kommen. Pel muss das akzeptieren. Schließlich nimmt sie doch noch Quarks Geld und verlässt mit einem andorianischen Frachter die Station. Nach Pels Abreise tut Quark weiterhin so, als ob sie ihm nichts bedeutet hat, aber Jadzia kann ihm das nicht so recht glauben. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Profit oder Partner! auf st-minutiae.com en:Rules of Acquisition (episode) es:Rules of Acquisition fr:Rules of Acquisition (épisode) nl:Rules of Acquisition Profit oder Partner!